


Jake Park & Reader Short Stories

by MimiSeda



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universes, Blood, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic and Non-Graphic, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, More Chapters to Be Added, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safewords, Slice of Life, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSeda/pseuds/MimiSeda
Summary: A collection of one-shots and scenarios that plays about in my head. Writing them out is fun.Some fics are dark, some will be light.
Relationships: Jake Park/Reader, Jake Park/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Home

“Let me stay for the night.”

You blinked, looking up at your boyfriend standing in the doorway, speaking to you with a certain assertiveness that involuntarily makes you step aside. The hooded man enters your home and stops at the doormat in front of the door, his muddy shoes soiling it immediately. Your heart dropped at the sight of it, you just managed to find the time to wash it today. But eh.. it is only a doormat. 

You closed the door behind you and Jake, locking it three times before you turned around and observed the man before you. His hood is off, his unkempt hair doused from the rainy drizzle going on outside. He kneeled down and carefully removed his shoes. Setting the dirtied boots aside, he stood up and fixated his gaze upon you. As the two of you silently locked eyes with each other, you could make out a bit of emotion with his usually deadpanned face. Your eyes scanned over his thick brow, his cheekbones, and then..

Your heart paced.

“Jake? Why is there um.. what happened?” You couldn’t tear your eyes away from a discolored spot under his right eye. How you didn’t notice it right away was beyond you, but now it’s the source of your worry.

Jake on the other hand, seemed rightfully confused. “What do you mean what happened?”

“Your face, Jake. It looks like someone hit you..” You stepped closer and pointed to the right side of his face, where you swore the discoloration just got worse.

Jake rose a hand to gently touch the spot, wincing when he dabbed it with his finger. His brows furrowed and he shook his head, immediately turning around and walking away from you in a slight hurry. “Don’t worry about it.” He mumbled, leaving you to watch him as he disappeared into the hallway of your home, presumably making his way into your room. You heard the door shut, then nothing else.

Your shoulders fell.

This isn’t the first time this happened. The first time he came barging into your home, he had a bruise on his forearm. He could barely lift his arm to pull off his shoes that day, you recall doing it for him. You asked him who or what hurt him, but just like now, he refused to give you the answer. You assumed the issue may had something to do with him working a lot. Ever since he prioritized his job and over grades, he’d work hard and leave the place with some bruises. 

Or, it could be related to another theory you don’t wish to think about: His family. Jake comes a from life of riches and privilege, his father the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. For many, his father is the face of strength and resilience, never giving up on his goals and working hard to achieve his dreams. Though a tough man, he’s quite humble and compassionate. In public, that is. You’ve never met Jake’s family, but they knew about you. And his father? 

According to Jake, dear old Mr. Park despised your plebeian-like existence. That, among many other reasons, is what erupted family disputes in Jake’s home.

What an asshole..

You snapped out of your thoughts to head towards the kitchen. You went straight for a drawer, grabbed a ziplock bag and a grey towel. Then, you opened the refrigerator next to the counter and grabbed a tray half-full of ice. Twisting the tray to loosen the ice, you proceeded to make the bag full of it before closing it shut. After putting away the tray, you left the kitchen to go your room. Opening the door and finding Jake lying on your bed, sleeping soundly on his side. You’re glad he took the time to get dressed into his pajamas, he must’ve remembered that he would sometimes leave his clothes at your home.

Not that you minded, it’s heart-warming that he felt comfortable here.

Carefully sitting on bed, you gently turned him over onto his back. He shook a little, breathed in deeply and then out in one long sigh. Then he relaxed. Once you decided he was in a deep sleep once again, you pressed the covered ice pack on the injured patch of his face. However, as soon as you did so Jake shudders awake with another sigh. You held back a bout of laughter as the man’s dark-brown eyes darted around, from the curtains, to the ice pack, and softening once his irises met yours. In a span of less than three seconds, he registered what was going on.

“You don’t have to do this.” His ragged voice quietly croaked. “It’s just a damn bruise.”

You shook your head slowly, smiling at his subtle pride. “And? It could get worse and I wanna make sure it doesn’t.”

Jake scoffed. “It’s not even swelling.”

“You’re right! It’s not. And it never will, all thanks to our handy dandy ice pack.”

It was Jake’s turn to smile now. “You make it sound like it’s alive or somethin’.”

You feigned a pout, removing the pack for a few seconds before returning it onto his skin. “You’re saying ice can’t have feelings?”

Jake rose his eyebrows. “Yes.”

“Wha? Now that’s just mean, you’re mean.” Despite your words, your smile couldn’t help but to get a little bigger. At least he was feeling better, you hope. Although his dismissive attitude from earlier only lasted for a short time, you hated to see this man upset. He honestly didn’t deserve any misfortunes happening to him, yet the world is weighing heavily on his back.

“He hit me.” 

You blinked. What? “Y-you mean your dad?”

“Who else?” His tone dropped and his gaze faltered. As you froze in melancholic silence, he was also quiet for a few more moments, before the palm of his hand closed over yours holding the ice pack. “Sorry I’m.. I’m tired of him. I’m tired of him treating my mother like she’s his fucking maid. I got mad and I couldn’t- I only yelled at him to stop treating her that way and he slapped me.”

Your heart ached. The man was just trying to help his mother, he really didn’t deserve any of this. Your mind couldn’t make up the words to help Jake feel better, you could only continue to press the ice pack against his bruised cheek and listen to his venting. 

And so, he kept going. “I’m gonna expose him for what he’s doing.” Jake began with such hatred and coldness clinging onto his voice, so vicious it trembled your spine. “He’s gonna lose everything. His goddamn company, his two-faced friends, his family. It’ll just be me, my mother and- Hopefully, my brother.” As he spoke ever so fondly, the ache in your heart gradually lessened into flutters. You knew exactly what he was going to say next. “And you too, (Y/N). We can all be happy without him. We don’t need him or his fucking money.”

“I’ll finally get to meet your mom in person?” You asked, knowing the answer but it made you ecstatic to hear it from Jake. 

“Of course.” He began to rub the back of your hand again, reveling in the smile that adorned your features. “I know she’ll love you, she’s been asking about you, a lot.”

“Wait, really? What does she say about me?”

Jake didn’t answer you yet. He just smiled and relished in the cheerfulness emanating off of you. “She usually asks about your well-being. You know, how you’re doing and all.”

You couldn’t help but to be a little taken aback. After all the troubled you felt like you caused to Jake’s family by just dating him, he and his mother still cared for you. “That’s so sweet of her..”

...

You heard him.

You pretended to be asleep as Jake opened up your already cracked open window. Torrents of rain and droplets from the roof filled your ears, but you can discern the sound of his shoes stepping on the carpet floors. It would need to be cleaned in the morning, but you didn’t worry your little soul about it for now. For now, you paid close attention to the sound of his wet clothes swishing around until he reached the door. He left your room for the time being, and you took this time to switch into a more comfortable position. You moved to one side of the bed, leaving room for Jake to climb on in.

In the midst of your excitement of him randomly entering your room at night, trying hard not to wake you up, you wondered what compelled him to do it in the first place. No, it isn’t his first time climbing through your window like an eager, smitten prince. The last time, he said that he didn’t want to be alone. Before that, he missed you. Before that, he was cold. The very first time he tried to get into your room via window, he simply knocked on it until you woke up. Ever since then, you left your window open enough for his fingers to slip through. 

Was it dangerous? Yes. But, you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Your neighborhood was safe, rarely any acts of crime occurred. Seriously, the last time you’ve ever heard a police siren is due to a loud party. Just a couple of rowdy teenagers interrupting the peace and were kindly told to tone it down. You’ll be fine.

Right?

The door to your room opened, very slowly. You tried not to giggle at the effort Jake was giving to prevent waking you up, unbeknownst to him that you were wide awake from the start. You only slept from 7pm and woke up around..

Actually you didn’t know what time it was.

You guessed it could be past midnight, maybe 3am or 4. Either way, none of that mattered right now. Especially when you felt your bed tilt a tiny bit due to Jake’s weight. You laid still as you felt the blankets move, temporarily exposing you to colder air. It didn’t last long at all, Jake closed the distance between the two of you after he covered himself with the blanket.

You tried so hard not to smile. Damn your childish thoughts.

Once Jake got comfortable, you took this moment to absolutely drown in his presence. The warmth he gave, the scent of his clean clothes, faint cologne that he hated to wear, and barely a hint of dirt and nature. You were in trance, up until he wrapped his arm around your waist and rested his palm against your back. It was so unexpected within your trance, your breathing involuntary hitched.

“I knew you were awake.”

Uh oh.

A sneaky giggle elicits from you. Your eyes opened to look into Jake’s sleepy brown ones. “I wanted to scare you.” You admitted.

“Hm.” The man scooted closer and almost absentmindedly kissed your forehead. He moved his arm further up your body, hugging you more intimately. “That never works, you know that.”

“Awe, I can try.” You leaned in closer, lying your head against his chest. “Just a little spook, you know?”

“Yeah, sure.” He moved his arm up until his hand reached the back of your head. He caressed a spot there, more notably a tender part of your scalp. “Why are you up so damn late?”

You shrugged. “I fell asleep early, I wanted more time to sleep.”

“Got something to do tomorrow?”

“Nnope..! I just wanted more sleep.”

Jake hummed, his chest rumbling against your head. He wordlessly propped himself up on one elbow, now above you. “You should go back to bed.”

You’re.. confused, but that’s soon overshadowed by a need of affection, due to how close he is. “You just got here..” You made a soft whine. “I’m too happy to sleep right now.” 

Jake shook his head, his other hand still playing with strands of your hair. “I’m.. gonna need you tomorrow, (Y/n). Please.” 

Now that caught your attention. You’ve known for a while that Jake loved to handle his own issues, rarely he asked for help. But when he needed it, you absolutely wanted to be there for him. You’ll do anything for this man. “O-of course, Jake- What’s the matter? What do you need me to do?” You were ready. Adrenaline pumped through your body at the thought of many requests. If he needed your company at his home, he’s going to get that. If he needed your helping with hiking, he’s got you. Well. If he even wanted to go hiking in the first place, but that’s besides the point! 

You stared at Jake intently, as he seemingly took his sweet time thinking of the words to say to you. His eyes were somewhere else, looking to a wall. “I need you to be here. I’m coming back earlier than usual.”

You nodded.

“Aand, to have some sort basket with you. It’s gonna be raining like crazy again tomorrow.”

“Wait, you’re not staying the night..?” You couldn’t help but question. He hasn’t stayed long at all.

“I am, I am. Geez, don’t look at me like that. I’m just going back so my dad knows I’m alive.”

Oh good. You didn’t know what kind of expression you gave him, but your heart swelled with relief. 

Jake continues. “Anyways. I don’t want to mess up your floors again, so have a basket ready. And a towel.”

You nodded. Confused, but if he needed a basket and a towel, you got him covered. “Anything else? Oh, I can make food before you get here. And start a shower.” You added that last part in a bit mischievously, it also managed to put a subtle smirk on Jake’s face.

“Sure, that’s fine. But wait on the food, I wanna help you make whatever you’re making.”

“Okay!” You sang. You already couldn’t wait for tomorrow, just a normal day without him sleeping all day nor breaking into your room at night.

Again, you didn’t mind it at all.

Appearing happy with your answer, Jake completely closed the distance between you and him, then pressed his lips against yours. Without wasting a second, you gladly returned his much needed affection. 

...

You excitedly hopped onto the couch, sitting down almost childishly. Alright, everything is set.

Your house is cleaned, all thanks to Jake helping you out this morning before he left to go back home. There’s a plastic clothes basket sitting near the front door, along with a folded beige towel inside of it. 

All you had to do was wait.

As Jake said, there’s another torrent outside. You inwardly hoped he’d bring an umbrella this time around. Wore a raincoat or something. You didn’t want to start thinking of him as a stray dog you extremely cared about.

Hell..

You kind of wanted a little pup running around in your home. You know Jake would adore it, as it would probably adore him more than you. The man just has a way animals like that. 

But anyways, you thought back to your kitchen now. After Jake left, you’ve gone grocery shopping to get the ingredients you needed: Chicken, pasta, shredded cheese, and tomatoes along with many other veggies. You planned to make some kind of pasta. Not chicken alfredo, but something close to that one recipe you saw online. You couldn’t remember the name at the moment, but it looked really tasty to try. Jake may like it. He’ll help you make it right after his-

Ahem, and your shower, he stated. Cooking. Together.

That’s everything you’ve ever wanted, until you find something else.

You lied on the couch and waited patiently. You reached awkwardly for the remote, then switched on the TV to see the News playing. As expected, they were talking about the weather. It might storm, blah blah. Watch out for thunder, severe weather warning. You knew all of this, but you only worried for Jake making it through the storm. Just because he’s a real tough cookie, doesn’t mean he’s not human. 

The weather report switched to crime, briefly interrupting into commercials as time went on. Minutes, hours. You snuggled a pillow under your head. Shifted a little, moved one leg over the other.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

You sprang up. All the way up, Jake’s finally here! You nearly stumbled to the door with your vision blurred from standing up way too fast. You stopped, gave your body some time to get back to normal, then you continued your way to the door.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

“Coming! I’m coming!” You shouted, unlocking the bottom and top lock of the door. The chain lock came last, you pushed it away from the door and allowed it to hang near the wall it’s chained. Finally, you swung the door open and looked up.

And your heart sank into your stomach at the sight.

Yes, Jake is here. Grey jacket and black workslacks drenched in rain, covered in dirt and bits of grass and- blood? His scent wafted as the wind blew, enveloping your senses of earth and indeed, blood. You tore your eyes away from his outfit, looking deep into his eyes now. His face is also dirty, muddy with speckles of dirt and a cut going across his cheek. His expression is relaxed, as if he didn’t see that you’re obviously shocked by his morbid arrival. 

“Can I come in, (Y/N)?”

You drew in a sharp breath. You wanted to ask so many questions, but you instead nodded and stepped aside to let him in. 

And so he follows suit.

After Jake walked in, he closes the door behind him and locked it. He kneeled down and works to get his boots off, possibly oblivious to you still staring at him in bewilderment. 

“J-Jake?”

“Hm?” After removing his shoes and socks, he stood up to pull off his hood and jacket, dropping it into the basket nearby. After the socks got thrown in and he pulled off his semi-wet shirt, you spoke again. 

“What happened to you?” You felt like you asked this question one too many times. Did it matter? Not really, not when your boyfriend comes to your house dressed in dirt and fucking blood. 

“Nothing happened to me.” Jake dropped his shirt into the basket, looking to you now. His eyes are blank, though being relaxed still. He isn’t smiling. He’s unreadable. “If anything, shit got better. Everything’s easier now.”

You shook your head. “What. Are you talking about?!”

“Don’t stress too much about it, (Y/N).” He spoke a little softly now, picking up the basket and making his way to the washroom now. “This our day, right?” He spoke from down the hallway. “It’s just me and you from now on.”

You and him? Normally you’d be ecstatic hearing that, but the words made you want to tear up. You didn’t know what to do. Jake was obviously hiding something, being vague and refusing to answer your questions. What the hell did he mean by you and him? What did he-

..No. 

No he didn’t, not him.

You broke out of your stupor to follow after him. You stopped before the washroom door, seeing it cracked open with the sounds of tons of water droplets hitting the bottom of the bathtub. “Jake?” You opened to door to see him adjusting the temperature of the shower. He turned to you as soon as you walked in though, raising his eyebrows as an indication for you to speak. “Did something happen at your home, I mean- to your family.”

His eyebrows relaxed. “No. My mom is fine and my brother is too, why?”

You gulped down a lump in your throat. No. No he wouldn’t. “Y-your dad?”

“My dad?” Jake shook his head, looking at you as if you’re crazy. He turned his attention back to the shower, putting his hand under the water to check the temperature again. “I never had a father, (Y/N).”

No. That’s not right, you began to feel sick. He meant that figuratively. He hated his dad so naturally, he’d just disown his father. Right? Your eyes looked down at the dirty clothes across from Jake. Mud. Blood. Rain. Blood. You never thought Jake would be able to kill another human being. Something must’ve pushed him so damn far that he’d-

“Are you jumping in the shower with me?” His voice instantly shifted your attention to him. He was removing the rest of his clothes, pulling his pants off and carelessly tossing them into the basket.

You tried to calm down. Jake could be perfectly “fine” and he certainly done the unexpected, but you knew he wasn’t going to hurt you. You just needed to calm down. Bathe with him. Make lunch. And perhaps he’ll explain everything. If he did kill his own father, you wouldn’t tell single soul, dead or alive.

You just, couldn’t bring yourself to believe it. So, you did your best to ignore this dreadful feeling. 

You jittered slightly when a pair of hands found it’s way onto your waist. It was a tad bit ticklish, but that didn’t stop your heart from racing. Your head snapped up to look at Jake. His face, the cut on his cheek, his filthy, messy hair. He grabbed your shirt and carefully lifts it above your stomach.

You allowed him. 

He pulls the shirt off of you, looking over your smaller form patiently. “Try to forget about it, alright?” He said. You nodded. “Alright.. I will.”

“Can we get in?” He titled his head to the running shower. He now looked hopeful, almost cheerful underneath the evidence of.. nothing.

“Y-yeah we um, we can..! Come on.” Your words made him smile, and in that moment, you again found the strength to be there for him. If Jake wanted this day to be about you and him, he’ll have it. You promised yourself that you’ll do anything for this man.

This day will be about you and him only.


	2. Care and Effort (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake puts both you and himself to a test.
> 
> WARNING: Smut in this chapter. Amateurish BDSM and rough sex.

“I need you to do one thing for me.”

“Yes, Jake..?”

“Try not to pass out this time.. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes. Yes, I can.”

“Good. Are you okay?” 

You nodded, squirming in your kneeling position.

“Do you trust me?”

You nodded again.

“Are they too tight?”

You shook your head.

Jake hummed in disapproval. “Check, (Y/n). Move your arms around.”

You obeyed, keeping your eyes down while moving your arms against the restraints. They aren’t loose at all, but they’re also pretty tight. Removing these restraints by yourself was out of the question, especially since they were securely tied behind your back. Still, it didn’t hurt too much to bother you, so you shook your head again.

“Alright then.” Jake took a few steps towards you and leaned down. From your view, you saw him holding a black cloth in one hand. The other moved to hold your jaw and pushed your head up to look at Jake. He didn’t look as worried as he sounded. He’s at ease, complacent even. You took in every single one of his features, especially his aloof, dark-brown eyes. He was shirtless, but he wore black pants with grey shoes.

“Are you nervous?” He suddenly asked after staring into your eyes for a while. You nodded in response, involuntarily holding in your brea-

“Breathe, (Y/n).”

Oh. You focused on your breathing. Can’t forget about that, you passed out the last time you did.

“What do you say if you feel like you’re in danger?” He asked, his dark eyes fondly observing your face.

“Dragon.”

Jake’s laidback gaze quickly turned stern. “Are you gonna remember that?”

You gave him a small, reassuring smile. “I promise.” 

He didn’t respond, but his expression went lax, seemingly pleased with your response. With his hand still under your jaw, he pulled you closer and kissed you, deepening the kiss a second later. He bit and nipped at your lips, before reluctantly releasing you. Jake rose the blindfold, and with both hands he tied the piece of cloth around your head, completely blinding you. He then tousled your hair around the cloth, made so it didn’t bother you as much.

With your sight blocked, you can rely on your hearing and the rapid beating of your heart. You tried stay as calm as possible, one wrong move could mean a harsh punishment. You perked a little as you heard Jake stand up and walk away. “Spread your legs.” A simple command from him made your body comply. You moved your legs apart, the heat of your inner thighs relieved by cool air hitting them. You wondered how long he was leaving you there, or what he’s going to get, possibly. Every time, he’s tried something new. You felt grateful that he tried so hard and even more happy that he always kept you thinking.

You didn’t have to wait for long.

Footsteps filled your ears and you felt his presence closing in. He was leaning in front of you, you assumed.

“I got something for you.” He announced, his damn voice vibrating the floor under you. You kept silent, knowing better to only speak when he wills it. A short moment later though, once his fingers toyed around with your nipple, you already struggled to keep quiet. He rolled the hardened bud, punched and pulled hard. You bit down your lip and whimpered. It hurt, but pleasure ran through your body at the same time. 

“Quiet.”

His voice made your throat tighten. Subtle noises still escaped, but none that would get you in trouble. After giving your nipple one more tug, he kept it there and taped something onto it. One ‘click!’ and the small device immediately began to vibrate, with it come another one on your other nipple. The feeling forced a gasp out of you, despite your best efforts to heed his command. 

“You really have no self-control.” Jake sounded both disappointed and smug. He gently shook the vibrator against your sensitive bud, sending waves of pleasure straight into your inner thighs. You breathed in. Out. In. And out. You were so caught up in the feeling, you were caught off guard by yet another vibrator. This one is nudging your hole, being pushed in and stimulating your walls. “Aah.. mm!” You moaned out, but quickly bit your lip afterwards.

“Look at you. You’re a fucking mess.” Jake’s presence left you, and you sat there wondering if you messed up. Part of you hoped not, you wanted to be the perfect sub for this man. The man who tried so hard. The other part did want the pain and you briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with you. 

Moments later, he came back and walked behind you. You tried not to sigh when his wonderful heat filled your bubble. ”Didn’t think you’d be so damn noisy tonight. I got something for that.” He gave you no time to think about his words. You felt the sole of his shoe on your back, he pushed your upper body down onto the floor and kept his foot there. “Raise your ass.”

You nervously swallowed down saliva and obeyed, doing your best to lift up your hips as high as you can. You tensed, frozen still when Jake’s hand caressed and squeezed your bum. He gently tapped one cheek multiple times, bringing his palm down a little harder with each love tap. “Your body is an art..” He softly commented, stopping his hand. Seconds later, something tore through the air and was smacked on your ass. You nearly squealed, shouting out in pain. Your legs trembled and your arms struggled against the binds, as he whipped you with what you assumed to be a riding crop. It hurt, each stroke spiked and numbed your bottom. It hurt so bad, you quickly became addicted to it.

“You can’t just shut up, can you?” Jake brought the riding crop lower, hitting the back of your thighs now. They easily numbed and you swore they began to swell. He was hitting the same spot over and over. Tears pooled around your eyes and rolled down your face, but you tried your best to silence your cries. One particular stroke and you felt something warm drip down your leg. Jake whipped your thighs one more time before he decided to do the same to your ass. 

You weren’t going to sit properly for a long time.

Lashes nearly cut through your bum. Again, he smacked you with the crop so hard that you began to bleed. It was so much, too much, too deep. You tried to speak to him through your sobs. “I-I’m sorry!”

“So you’re talking now, huh?” He went harder, eliciting louder cries from you. Breathe. You breathed. In. And out. In. And out. “Please, please f-forgive me! I’m s-sorry! I’m sorry for being n-noisy! Please..!” Your pleading voice strained, but it was enough for Jake. He kept going, but once he noticed your efforts to keep silent, his assaults got lenient. He slowed down, then rubbed the riding crop against the vibrator loosening your hole. He gently patted it a few times, softening his voice when he spoke to you again. 

“You’re so beautiful.. Hey. You there, (Y/n)?”

You groaned in response, making him chuckle. “You’re doing so good. Stay here with me.” He was.. praising you? ..Right. The last time he punished you this roughly, you passed out. You’re still up. Bleeding and probably bruised, but still conscious.

“Your call. What do you want, (Y/n)?”

You sniffled, feeling a headache coming on due to crying your eyes out, but you can manage. You’re strong and you wanted Jake to know that. Today. “I need you, Jake.” 

The man scoffed. He removed his shoe from your back, the lack of weight easing your spine. “That’s it?” Jake whipped the crop on your ass again, relishing in the way you shivered. 

“N-no.!” You begged. “I want you inside of me, please.” 

Jake hummed, tossing the crop somewhere.. it didn’t matter, you had to continue. “I need you to hold me.. I want your cum, I-I want you to fuck me over and over again, please..!”

“That’s it.” He said fondly and the sound of his clothes told you that he one: removed his shoes first and two: kneeled down behind you. The vibrator in your needy hole is removed, then replaced with his hot, wet tongue. You squirmed against your restraints and moved your hips to feel more of his tongue. Moans fell from your lips and your lungs stopped at the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Jake’s groans rumbled throughout your body as one of his fingers found it’s way past your entrance. He loosened you up more, albeit struggling to do so.

“You’re not breathing, (Y/n).” He teased, but his words worked some kind of magic on your lungs. They worked again, but with his help. You didn’t want that, you needed to show him that you can do it by yourself. 

You wiggled against his tongue again though, loving the treatment he generously gave despite your greediness. Your legs shook every time he stretched you, using two fingers to prepare your walls. You almost got lost in it, until he suddenly drew away. 

You groaned, confused until you felt the binds on your arms fumble and fall onto ground. Jake turned your body to face him, taking off the small vibrators on your nipples. Then, he incredulously picked you up from under your knees.

“Whoa- Jake!” Despite your aching arms you quickly grasped onto his shoulders, holding on for dear life.

“Hm?” He responded as if he did nothing wrong. Before you can complain, he dropped you onto the bed nearby and immediately moved above you. “You’re fine.” He grabbed the back of your knees and spread your legs apart. He impatiently pushed his dick against your entrance, going past it and moving deeper inside of you.

Your mind couldn’t think of a single word to say. Your eyes trained on the area where you and him connected, watching as he disappeared inside of you. You trembled, letting out a loving sigh.

“Does it hurt?” Jake asked, pushing in and out agonizingly slow, using his precum to move easily.

You nodded. “Y-yes.”

“Good.” His member moved all the way inside of you, stretching your walls further than what his fingers ever did. Jake stopped, eyebrows pinched and concentration on his face. You were about to ask what was wrong, until he leaned forward and began kissing you, speaking in between each pecks. “I can’t move if you don’t-“ one more peck. “Relax.”

Oh.

You willed your body to do just that. With some struggle, you got it to work. Jake thanked you under his breath and that’s when he started to move again. You tensed, his slow but passionate thrusts jumbling your nerves. You no longer held back any of your moans, but let loose and enveloped in the love-making. Your still aching arms wrapped around Jake, hand getting entangled in his dark, messy hair. 

“Fuck.. why are you so damn affectionate..?” Jake struggled to speak as you pulled him closer, hugging him while he thrusted harder. You wanted to answer. Should you answer? You didn’t know, but the moment he released your knees to hold you close to him, you lost your train of thought. His eyes are closed, mouth barely open and his face contorted with focus. You took advantage of this and tugged him closer. Your lips connected with his, and you felt him shove himself faster inside you. You moaned into his mouth as he groaned in yours. 

It was like that for a while. He made out with you while his hips snapped against yours, skin slapping against skin. The welts you got from being spanked stung and the pain doubled the deeper he thrusts. Jake stopped kissing you to catch his breath, making sure you caught yours as well. Then, he grabbed the underside of your jaw and dove his tongue past your lips. 

You were like puddy in his hold. Every mewl and moan he drew from you made it difficult to breathe. It didn’t help that he was no longer making love with you, but shamelessly fucking you now. His dick leaked inside and throbbed against your grip, he used and abused your hole. Again, you swore you were gonna bruise. 

“Jake.” You moaned out his name, spreading your legs further apart to feel every inch of him. It was heavenly, being held like this, kissed like this, used by the man you love. You almost felt your end coming just from this.

Until, you felt something constrict around your throat. 

Your eyes widened, looking into Jake’s lustful ones. He merely smirked at your reaction, tightening his hold around your throat. “So good, (Y/n).. You’re still up and damn near milking me.” His other hand rested on the side of you. “It’s my turn with this.” He squeezed harder, seemingly uncaring when you whimpered in nervousness. His grip left room for you to breathe, but it was difficult with him thrusting inside you so hard, the bed shook with him. 

You didn’t know how to handle your feelings. It’s all a big mess of excitement, pleasure, pain, love, being on the verge of cumming, and being frightened. He was purposely making it hard for you, you knew. It was scary, the way his thumb nudged against your windpipe, the way his movements and his cock knocked the air out of you. His rough handling isn’t what scared you, you disappointing him did.

It was, too much. But you loved it. It was so much you began to cry again. Your moans are half squeals, sometimes half wails. As Jake squeezed your throat more, your vision blurred and spotted.

Dragon.

Dragon.

Dragon.

Dra- No. No, no dragon. You forced yourself to take in gulps of air. He isn’t deliberately choking you, the demon in your bed is only testing you. Your lungs worked again, thank goodness you can beg again.

“C-c-cumming..! Please, let me-.. Jake, please!”

“Cum. You fucking deserve it.” 

You sighed, his voice praising you worked wonders. A few more harsh, wet thrusts into you and you screamed. Your orgasm shook your body to the core. Your legs, chest, and arms trembled. Your vision blurred again and there was a constant ringing in your ears. You can barely hear Jake, but you felt him release his semen inside of you moments after you came.

You smiled.

His warm cum was just the reward you needed. He didn’t pull out either, he stayed and rode out his orgasm with you. Your eyes traveled to meet his, but poor eyesight prevented you from perfectly seeing his face.

You heard him say something. Was he worried? No, he shouldn’t be worried. 

You’re still here.

Yup.. still here..

...

“We have a safe word for a reason.” Jake scolded you, ignoring the sheepish smile you gave him.

“I’m sorry.” You couldn’t stop being giddy. You don’t know what it is, but something about him cleaning you off and dressing your wounds just made you impish. “I wasn’t out for long though!”

“Mhm, it still happened.” He applied an ointment to the back of your thigh. It was stinging, but you didn’t mind. 

“I didn’t feel like I was in danger.”

“I get that-“ He paused to apply a bandage to the previously bleeding welts. “And don’t get me wrong, you did great. But, I gotta make sure that it doesn’t happen again.”

“Jake.”

“What?”

“Listen.. I love you, okay..? You’re perfect for me. You don’t make me feel like I’m in trouble.”

“Hm..”

“And I trust you. I trust you, a lot. We’ll get right in time, don’t you think?”

That seemed to get to him, you knew your trust is something he cherished deeply. His face actually lightened up and he slowly nodded. “Yeah.. yeah. We’ll get it right.” He covered the last of your wounds in a bandage, then he began to massage your thighs. “I love you too, (Y/n).”

You smiled and hummed, lying down comfortably. His aftercare is so, so sweet. His hands soothed the bruises on your ass and thighs, his touches filled with love and care. An idea switched on in your head. “Remind me to massage your back for you..”

Jake snorts. “Why?”

“Because. You work so hard for me.”

He took a moment to respond. “Do I?”

“Mmhm. You need a break..!”

Jake smiled and shook his head. His eyes met yours, his giving off a more confused expression in comparison to your cheerful one. “Sure, why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren’t really short stories, I just realized. 👀 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
